


Kepingan Permen

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Kamen Rider Decade | Masked Rider Decade
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan kisah pendek TsukasaxDaiki yang drabble-ish nan manis. Tema dan latar acak saja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sepuluh Keping Pertama

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_** : _Copyright_ Kamen Rider Decade ada pada Toei dan Ishinomori Production. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. _Fanfiction_ ini mengandung penggambaran cinta seorang lelaki kepada lelaki lain. Jika Anda tidak menyukai dan/atau alergi dengan tema tersebut, sangat disarankan untuk mengklik tombol _back_ atau menutup _tab_ bersangkutan. Penulis menyatakan tidak bertanggung jawab atas akibat-akibat apapun yang mungkin terjadi jika ada pembaca yang membenci dan/atau alergi dengan tema-tema tersebut tetap nekat membaca _fanfiction_ ini.

**1.** **Kecupan**

Malam ini, lagi-lagi Tsukasa dan Daiki menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di kamar. Malam akhir pekan begini, apa ini bisa disebut kencan? Ah, tapi mereka berdua kan tinggal sekamar? 

Mereka berdua sudah beberapa lama terdiam tanpa kata. Berapa lama persisnya, Tsukasa tak tahu. Dia juga tidak berminat melirik jam di meja. Tsukasa memandang Daiki lagi. Kulit kekasihnya itu putih dan mulus, tulang pipinya indah, rambutnya yang hitam halus jatuh di tengkuk. Dan bibirnya, bibirnya ...merah muda, penuh. Pasti lembut....

Daiki merasakan tatapan intens Tsukasa padanya. Diangkatnya wajah dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Tsukasa merasakan ada hawa panas merembet di pipinya, "Ti-tidak. Cu-cuma kau manis banget sa-sampai aku ingin menciummu," Tsukasa memalingkan wajahnya.

 Wajah Daiki merah seketika, "Be-benar ingin berciuman denganku?"

Tsukasa diam tak menjawab. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Daiki mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan ragu-ragu. Digenggamnya lembut tangan Tsukasa. Tsukasa merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Daiki di sudut bibirnya. Dia tertegun, tak menyangka.

Memantapkan hati, Tsukasa merengkuh Daiki ke dalam pelukannya, mencium lembut bibir pria itu.  
  


 

 **2.** **Kencan Pertama**

Tsukasa turun dari motornya dan berjalan menuju penjual crepes terdekat. Akhirnya mereka bisa pergi berdua saja. Daiki yang duduk di bangku taman memandangi Tsukasa yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tsukasa lalu mengenyakkan diri duduk di samping Daiki. Alis Daiki terangkat melihat crepe coklat isi es krim yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Tsukasa.

"Cuma satu?" tanya Daiki.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Tsukasa menjawab, "Yah, uangku terbatas. Bertahanlah kalau denganku, aku bukan pria kaya yang bisa menghujanimu dengan barang-barang bagus dan mahal."

Dengan malu-malu Daiki menggigit crepe itu. Manis. "Kau juga makan ya," kata Daiki sambil menggenggam tangan Tsukasa yang memegang crepe.

Tsukasa, yang wajahnya kini merona, mengangguk.

 

 **3.** **Suka**

Tsukasa suka banyak hal. Dia suka yudofu. Dia suka sup miso. Dia suka chawan mushi. Tsukasa suka hembusan angin saat mengendarai motornya. Dia juga suka memotret, seperti apapun hasilnya.  
Dia suka menggendong Daiki di punggungnya. Dan terutama, dia sangat suka lelaki yang tidurpulasdi sampingnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

 

 **4.** **Mandi**

"Ka-kau mengajakku mandi bareng, Tsukasa?"

"Bu-bukannya aku mengajakmu melakukan ini itu! Bukan! Ma-maksudku teman saja mandi bersama untuk mengakrabkan diri!" Tsukasa memalingkan wajahnya.

Wajah Daiki makin merah, "Kalau begitu kita mandinya sekarang saja."

 

 **5.** **Lamaran**

Tsukasa melilitkan setangkai bunga liar di jari manis Daiki, membentuknya seperti cincin. Lalu dia bicara terbata-bata, “Ma-Mau menikah denganku?”

Daiki mengangguk.

 

 **6.** **Mesra**

"Kok berdirinya jauh-jauhan gitu sih?! Mesra dikit lah! Ini kan hari pernikahan kalian!" protes Yuusuke.

Tsukasa terlihat canggung, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Mendadak Daiki menggamit lengan Tsukasa dengan tersipu-sipu.

Natsumi berkata puas, "Nah, sekarang foto pernikahannya pasti bagus."

 

 **7.** **Bento**

Tsukasa membuka kotak bentonya dengan gembira. Masakan Daiki selalu lezat. Penataannya sederhana tapi indah. Isinya pun sesuai musim.

Tiba-tiba Tsukasa jadi kesal. Dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang makan bento buatan Daiki. Tidak disangkanya ia akan cemburu pada pelanggan bento buatan suaminya.

 

 **8.** **Anak**

"Daiki, kau benar-benar setuju kita mengangkat anak dan membesarkannya bersamaku?"

"Kalau aku tak mau, mana mungkin aku akan bilang 'ya'?"

"Terus, akan kita namai siapa anak perempuan kita? Harus cari nama dulu ini!"

"Tsukasa, anak kita nanti kan akan punya dua ayah, lalu bagaimana dia memanggil kita berdua?"

 

 **9.** **Pijat**

Tsukasa duduk di kasur menyelonjorkan kaki dan memijat kakinya. Alis Daiki terangkat melihatnya.

"Kakimu pegal?" tanya Daiki.

Tsukasa mengangguk.

Daiki mendudukkan diri di samping Tsukasa, "Sini kupijat."

Tsukasa merebahkan diri dan memejamkan matanya dengan senang. Daiki menggulung pipa celana Tsukasa sampai lutut dan mulai memijat kakinya dari bawah. Tsukasa terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Mendadak Tsukasa bangun dan memeluk Daiki, menariknya berbaring."Kita tidur saja ya.”

 

 **10.** **Sakit**

Tsukasa kembali mengompres kepalanya. Flu memang tak pernah menyenangkan.

"Makan malamnya kubuatkan bubur saja ya. Mau bubur apa? Bubur telur?" tanya Daiki.

"Buburnya dimasak pakai kaldu sayur. Ditambah sayuran hijau juga, tapi sayurnya harus tetap terlihat segar. Makannya pake umeboshi."

"Sakit begini cerewet juga ya soal makanan kau ini?"

 "Bilangnya mau bikinin?"

"Iya, iya. Tapi tunggu yang sabar."

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Daiki muncul di kamar mereka berdua dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkok bubur.

Melihatnya, Tsukasa bergumam pelan, "Suapin."

Wajah Daiki kontan memerah mendengarnya. Dengan malu-malu disendoknya bubur dan disuapkannya pada Tsukasa.


	2. Sepuluh Keping Kedua

**11.** **Manis**

Tsukasa menyesap pelan kopi di mug pink-nya. Rasanya pas untuknya, pakai empat blok gula. Tsukasa lalu beralih menikmati cake stroberinya.Dia lalu melirik Daiki di sampingnya yang juga sedang makan cake.

Tsukasa memang suka yang manis-manis.

 

**12.** **Suka atau Tidak?**

"Tsukasa, sebenarnya kau suka padaku tidak?"

"Kenapa pakai tanya segala?"

"Kau tak pernah mesra padaku kalau ada orang lain!"

"Kau juga tidak!"

"Tsukasa, apa pacaran denganku memalukan bagimu?!"

Tsukasa menghela napas. Duduklah dia di tempat tidurnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Tsukasa meraih tangan Daiki, "Suasana hati kita sedang tak bagus. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan sebentar."

Tsukasa terus menggenggam tangan Daiki, bahkan saat Natsumi dan Yuusuke memandangi mereka berdua.

 

**13.** **Hujan**

"Tuh, kan hujan. Ngapain juga kita keluar pas hujan-hujan begini?" kata Daiki.

Tsukasa membalas, "Cuma gerimis kok! Lagipula susana hujan kan bagus! Daripada cuma berteduh, sudah, ayo jalan-jalan!"

Tsukasa membuka payung transparan yang dibawanya. Daiki segera saja bergabung dengan Tsukasa di bawah payung.

 

**14.** **Mencoba Romantis**

Tsukasa dengan enggan menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah pada Daiki, "Ini."

Daiki menatap Tsukasa dengan bingung, "Kenapa kau memberiku mawar?"

"Yah, itu, anu ... siapa tahu. Maksudku—"

"Kau mencoba bersikap romantis?"

Wajah Tsukasa langsung jadi merah.

Daiki membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Tsukasa, "Begini saja aku sudah senang kok."

 

**15.** **Panggil Sayang**

"Ayolah, Daiki, panggil aku 'Sayang'."

"Kenapa aku perlu memanggilmu begitu?"

"Kita ini kan sekarang sudah menikah ...."

"Apa harus pasangan menikah memanggilnya begitu?"

"Ayolaaaaaah. Coba dulu saja."

Daiki menelan ludah, "Sa-sayang, kita .... Ah, Tsukasa, aneh banget rasanya! Nggak cocok!"

Tsukasa menghela napas.

Daiki yang melihat wajah Tsukasa angkat bicara, "Aku suka memanggil dan menyebut namamu."

 

**16.**   **Pertanyaan**

"Tsukasa, kalau misalnya kita berdua tidak tinggal sekamar seperti ini, apa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku lagi? Apa kita akan jadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Aku tak tahu ...."

"Apakah hubungan kita terjalin karena merasa terlanjur saja? Apa dengan kita tinggal bersama membuat semuanya jadi terburu-buru?"

Tsukasa, mengenggam lembut tangan Daiki, "Dengan kita tinggal sekamar selama ini, kita bisa berinteraksi dengan intens. Apa yang lebih bisa menumbuhkan cinta selain interaksi sehari-hari?"

 

**17.** **Bersandar**

Tsukasa mendadak memeluk Daiki erat-erat dari belakang, bersandar padanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Daiki.

"Tsukasa? Tumben. Ada apa?"

Tsukasa tidak menjawab sama sekali.

Daiki membelai-belai lembut tangan Tsukasa yang memeluknya. Barangkali Tsukasa sedang punya masalah yang ingin diselesaikannya sendiri. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memberikan dukungan dengan cara seperti ini.

 

**18.** **Tangan**

Daiki senang melihat tangan Tsukasa. Saat tangan itu memegang kamera. Cara Tsukasa menggunakan tangannya untuk memasak makanan lezat.

Dan betapa lembut sentuhan tangan Tsukasa saat membelainya.

 

**19.**   **Kaki**

"Daiki, kau suka kakiku kan?" tanya Tsukasa yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Si-siapa bilang?" Daiki mati-matian mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaki Tsukasa.

Tsukasa menggeser posisi duduknya dan meluruskan kedua kakinya, "Sudahlah, jujur saja."

"U-ukh! Dasar narsis."

Tsukasa menarik lembut Daiki agar duduk di sampingnya. Daiki dengan malu-malu meletakkan tangannya di kaki kiri Tsukasa.

 

**20.** **Melihat Bintang**

Tsukasa dan Daiki duduk berdua di balkon kamar mereka. Malam itu malam musim panas yang cerah. Bintang-bintang terlihat jelas. Daiki duduk di antara kedua kaki Tsukasa, bersandar di dada kekasihnya.

"Tsukasa, lihat! Itu Altair! Ah, kalau itu pasti Vega! Berarti yang itu Deneb!" seru Daiki dengan riang.

Tsukasa tidak menjawab. Terus saja dia pandangi Daiki lekat-lekat.

"Tsukasaaaaaa! Kita ini kan rencananya melihat bintang mumpung langit cerah. Kenapa kau malah memandangiku terus?"

"Kau lebih menarik."

"Gombal!" semburat merah muncul di pipi Daiki.

"Bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kau yang gantian merayuku?"

Muka Daiki makin merah, "I-itu—"

Tsukasa tertawa kecil. Diambilnya sebutir arare dari stoples di sebelah kanannya dan disuapkannya ke mulut Daiki.


	3. Sepuluh Keping Ketiga

**21.** **Pagi Pertama**

Daiki mencemplungkan spaghetti ke air mendidih lalu memasukkan garam dan minyak. Tsukasa sibuk mencampur mentaiko dengan air jeruk lemon dan shoyu untuk saus pasta.

"Daiki, kau senang?"

"Kita menikah kemarin. Apa aku punya alasan untuk tidak senang?"

Tsukasa tertawa kecil. "Daiki, kita makan sepiring berdua saja ya?" kata Tsukasa saat Daiki meniriskan pasta.

Daiki tersenyum lalu mengambil piring, "Kalau begitu, kita makan di sofa saja."

 

**22.**   **Pengantin Baru**

Sore ini Tsukasa buru-buru pulang setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Dia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan maksimum yang diizinkan di jalanan kota. Begitu sampai rumah pun, Tsukasa langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

Benar saja, Daiki ada di kamar.

"Hai. Aku pulang. Semua perkerjaanmu sudah selesai? Pesanan buat besok?"

"Sudah ...."

Kenapa pula nada bicara Daiki seperti itu. Dan kenapa Daiki terlihat manis dan polos?

Tunggu. Polos? Daiki memang manis. Tapi polos? Ah, pasti ini gara-gara filter pengantin baru yang terpasang di mata Tsukasa.

Tsukasa tak tahan lagi. Segera saja dia merengkuh Daiki dalam dekapannya.

 

**23.**   **Gendong**

"Duduk-duduk di halaman belakang yuk. Cari udara segar."

Daiki yang mendengar ajakan Tsukasa segera saja berniat turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai sandal kamarnya. Tsukasa menggeser tubuhnya memunggungi Daiki dan sedikit membungkuk. Daiki langsung paham apa maksudnya.

Sayo yang melihat Tsukasa berjalan menggendong Daiki di punggungnya sama sekali tidak heran. Kakak dan iparnya memang begitu.

 

**24.**   **Kangen**

Daiki berbaring miring memeluk Tsukasa dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada suaminya. Tangannya mencengkeram punggung kemeja Tsukasa. Tsukasa menepuk-nepuk pelan belakang kepala Daiki.

"Kau ini manja sekali."

"Kalau aku tak manja padamu kau protes. 'Masak belum lama menikah malah nggak manja sama sekali sama suami sendiri?!' Waktu aku bermanja begini kau juga protes. Apa sih maumu?"

"Marah?"

"Iya! Kita ini baru dua minggu menikah, kamu harus pergi ke luar kota. Begitu pulang malah sikapmu begitu! Apa ada perempuan atau lelaki cantik di sana terus kamu kecantol?"

"Kamu ini kangen apa cemburu?"

Daiki menjawabnya dengan makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Tsukasa.

 

**25.**   **Putri Kecil**

Tsukasa menyanyikan lagu anak yang sering dinyanikannya waktu kecil. Putrinya yang baru berumur empat bulan menanggapinya dengan gembira.

"Yukari senang ya main sama Papa?"

Yukari tertawa dan mengeluarkan suara-suara khas bayi. Tsukasa juga tertawa dan makin bersemangat mengajak Yukari bermain.

"Yukari mau cerita apa sama Papa Tsukasa? Mau dengar nyanyian lagi? Anak Papa memang paling lucuuuuuu!"

Daiki tersenyum melihatnya. Dulu pernah dia kira kebahagiaan semacam ini hanyalah mimpi.

 

 

**26.**   **Belai**

Tsukasa berbaring dan mendekap Daiki erat-erat. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini dia tidak membelai punggung maupun rambut Daiki.

"Kau ini tidak peka ya?" gumam Tsukasa pelan.

"Tidak peka soal apa? Bilang dong! Memangnya aku ini ahli nujum?"

Tsukasa merasakan wajahnya jadi panas, "Kalau aku memelukmu begini, inisiatif dikit membelaiku lah! Masak aku terus? Katamu kau suka padaku?"

Daiki mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu dan membelai pelan punggung Tsukasa. Tsukasa menghela napas lega dan senang dan memejamkan mata. Daiki tersenyum dan membelai lagi punggung Tsukasa.

 

**27.**   **Wortel vs Teripang**

Daiki agak heran melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tsukasa memakan wortel di cream stew-nya dengan lahap.

"Tsukasa, bukannya kau tak terlalu suka wortel?"

"Memang. Tapi kalau buatanmu, akan kumakan dengan senang hati. Lagian ini enak kok."

"Kalau aku masak teripang, berarti kau juga mau makan?"

"Sori, yang itu tidak."

 

**28.**   **Tengah Malam**

Tsukasa terbangun karena merasakan tak ada Daiki yang berbaring di sisinya. Tsukasa membalikkan badan, terlihatlah suaminya itu sedang duduk di tempat tidur mereka berdua.

"Daiki, ada apa? Tak bisa tidur? Mimpi buruk?"

Daiki tidak menjawab.

"Mau kuambilkan minum?"

Daiki mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama kemudian Tsukasa kembali dari dapur membawa dua gelas air. Diulurkannya salah satu gelas pada Daiki. Daiki meneguk pelan airnya, lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja samping tempat tidur.

Mendadak Daiki menubruk Tsukasa dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ada yang mau kauceritakan padaku?" tanya Tsukasa sambil mengelus pelan rambut Daiki.

Daiki hanya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Tsukasa.

Mungkin Daiki sedang banyak pikiran. Mungkin Daiki sedang ada masalah. Mungkin besok dia akan menceritakan masalahnya pada Tsukasa, mungkin juga tidak. Tapi yang jelas, Daiki sedang butuh perhatiannya. Tsukasa akan memberikan apapun yang dibutuhkan suaminya, dia ingin Daiki bahagia.

 

**29.**   **Memandang**

Tsukasa membelai pelan pipi Daiki yang menunduk dan menggenggam lembut jemarinya, "Tidakkah kau ingin aku memandangmu dengan sepantasnya? A-aku ingin kita bisa saling memandang."

Daiki menghadapkan wajahnya pada Tsukasa. Baru dia sadar mereka berdua tidak pernah benar-benar saling bertatapan, saling melihat mata satu sama lain. Tanpa dia sadar rona kemerahan samar mulai merambat di pipinya, sama dengan warna yang mulai muncul di pipi Tsukasa.

 

**30.** **A Ride**

Tsukasa memacu motornya di jalanan kota malam itu. Daiki membonceng sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

"Tsukasa, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Aku tak punya tujuan spesifik sih, cuma pengen naik motor berdua. Kenapa? Keberatan? Ingin ke suatu tempat? Atau mau pulang saja?"

"Aku bukannya tak senang kok. Paling nanti kita juga temukan tempat yang enak untuk duduk-duduk berdua. Yah, asal jangan sampai motor ini kehabisan bensin saja."

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, jadi ini hasil kompilasi _fanfic_ dadakan yang tadinya ditulis di _note_ FB. Wah, pas sepuluh ^^ 
> 
> Jadi, ada komentar?


End file.
